deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fax aint back/5EA50N 6 Review
I was bored and I feel like reviewing S6 episodes of DB moist meter edition also I'm not gonna add number ratings cus its dumb as fuck and i dont have proper inconsistencies with it lets get rolling WIP Aquaman VS Namor 'The Good Shit' *Good as fuck soundtrack *Decent analysis I guess *Satsifying finisher *Aquaman is gucci in the fight 'The Ugly Shit' *It's a Marvel vs DC fight again *Fight is weirdly paced *The golem sprites are eh *Should've happened earlier Season 6 has commenced and it started of with anti hype. Maybe I feel like I overreacted on it but really we just had what is suppose to be the end of all Marvel vs DC matchups with the season finale of S5. Aquaman vs Namor couldve at least hypeful if it wasn't so overdue, at this time we were prolly fed up off enduring through marvel characters. For the episode itself, it wasn't really all that bad. It realy isn't all that strong of a season preimere, prolly the weakest of them if we don't count the first episode of Death Battle. It has some good jokes in it and thats all. No one cares about Namor and Aquaman winning was satisfying. MegaMan Battle Royale 'The Good Shit' *Interesting match-up finally *Nice to see battle royales return *Good ass sprite fight *MegaMania is god like *Music choices in the analysis is wicked 'The Ugly Shit' *This fight really needs the fight logo badly, it feels too weird for it to just fight already without any indication *I know Volnutt is weak as shit compared to the other Mega Menz but at least have him try to hurt one. *The hand made expressions especially the ending of the fight were bleh. Not really much to say I already explained it in the bullet points so moving on. Black Widow VS Widowmaker 'The Good Shit' *Cool curveball idea at least *I think first half of the fight looks decent *Cool music *Bluestick 'The Ugly Shit' *Another fucking marvel match-up *Second half is really bad, hqh suck really I don't have much to say on the analysis I guess but whatever. I think I kind of regret being very salty when I saw the next time trailer because it does at least sound like a cool idea I guess. But I still think I would've felt at least kind of hype if the gap was very big, not fucking 1 episode gap okay Ben Singer. I feel like maybe I'm giving street level fights too much shit I feel like they can be entertaining problem but I think most of the problem from them especially marvel vs dc match-ups that are basically that they are generally boring, generic hand to hand combat and "oh cool, gadgets ok", and the analysis isn't really fun to sit through. Although I think Widow vs Widow kind of at least made it tolerable to sit through with the first half of the fight it was alright, ferrish wheel scene is decent enough but good god fucking second half is really bleh. Hand to Hand combat doesn't have much impact and it just doesn't look all that adrenaline pumping. Finisher was cool at least, overall its alright but ben pls calm down with the marvel match-ups. Carol VS Shazam 'The Good Shit' *Music kind of good at least *The earth tunnel scene was cool 'The Ugly Shit' *Literally no reason for Carol to return other than Captain Marvel cash in *Another fucking marvel fight right after this *Music sounds so uneventful it gets annoying the more I listen to it *Match-up sounds so vanilla I rather have street level fights *Fight kind of unmemorable I don't think I remember some other than Billy almost sounding like Deku, tunnel scene or Carol being punched into a meteor or smth idk *I'm done ripping this This episode has no right to exist I don't care if this is a cash in to the movies you could just cash in the Shazam movie anyways. This is prolly the most wasted episode of this season tbh. At least I could remember some of 18 vs Carol but this one is bleh. Carol has no reason to return like she's an unlikable character in the comics. Whats new to say to her I don't want hear the same information but with different jokes. Fight looks filler k I'm done Wario VS King Dedede Ben 10 VS Green Lantern Weiss VS Mitsuru Category:Blog posts